


She Laughs and She Dances

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The River-woman makes her home on the sides of the bank in old elven ruins.





	She Laughs and She Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legendarium Ladies April, April 15, picture prompt Ninphea by Cleleo. 
> 
> The picture seemed perfect for the banks of the river where the River-woman lives.

The River-woman makes her home on the banks of the river, in old ruins that haven’t been lived in since the days when the Lindar danced on the banks on their way towards the sea and sang songs of joy and sorrow. She was drawn to them then, the ones that gave her her daughter and gave voice to words of the sea and the lake they had come from.

She remembers them now, in these ruins, but she does not mourn them, for water always leaves and is replaced, and she has replaced her loves and lovers over the years as she has her waters.  

She draws the rocks into a new pattern, and lets the bubbling and gurgling make a new song for her to listen to.

Then she dances in the water near the ruins, and waits for her daughter to come and dance with her, and she laughs at the faces of the fish that appear in the water.


End file.
